Vehicles, such as automobiles, may include airbags designed to inflate and be impacted by occupants of a front seat during a frontal impact of the vehicle. For example, a driver airbag may be supported by a steering wheel and a passenger airbag may be supported by the instrument panel. The driver airbag may be impacted by an occupant in a driver seat, and the passenger airbag may be impacted by an occupant of a passenger seat during a frontal impact.
During an oblique frontal impact of the vehicle, in certain conditions, a head or upper body of one of the occupants may be urged to slide between the driver and passenger airbags toward the instrument panel. Even during a head-on frontal impact, the momentum of the head or upper body of an occupant may urge the head or upper body to slide across the driver or passenger airbag in between the driver and passenger airbags toward the instrument panel. Furthermore, during any type of vehicle impact, depending on the conditions, the momentum of the head of the occupant may urge the head to twist when contacting the driver or passenger airbag.